1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image providing apparatus, an image display device, an imaging system, an image display system, and an image providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for portable devices, such as portable telephones, a technique of sequentially acquiring image data imaged by imaging devices, such as digital cameras, by use of a communication technique, has been known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-250079).
This technique is a technique for remotely operating imaging devices by a portable device.
Specifically, according to this technique, a portable device sequentially receives image data transmitted from an imaging device and sequentially displays live view images corresponding to the image data on a display unit provided in the portable device. While checking the live view images displayed on the display unit of the portable device, a user of the portable device executes a shooting operation on the portable device at a timing when shooting is desired to be executed by the imaging device. By this shooting operation, a shooting instruction is transmitted from the portable device to the imaging device. After receiving the shooting instruction, the imaging device images a subject to generate shot image data and transmits the shot image data to the portable device.